Tonight
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: Such a beautiful night. AxelXRoxas. Warning: Modern/Yaoi. Oneshot.


Everything was dark, too dark. Stupidly dark. The thumping of the bass shook the cramped, crowded room, throwing strangers together into heaps and tossing judgment off the dance floor. Black lights throbbed and flashed as bodies swayed, and the pounding migraine in his temple swelled sharply and faded without pattern or warning. It was dizzying, the irregular assault on his senses, and left him nauseous. He sat at the bar, eyes squinting, as far from people as the club would allow, glass in hand. The drink inside was mostly untouched, because he had spent the last ten minutes watching the clear, tangy liquid erupt in a series of ripples in an attempt to tune out the music blaring from oversized speakers and the overwhelming feeling of closeness that encompassed everything. So far, it wasn't working. He was beginning to wonder why he was even here, as he had wondered multiple times since arriving.

And like every other time he'd wondered, Roxas reminded himself of the answer, and groaned because that reason meant he couldn't leave for another torturous sequence of endless hours. It was all because of that stupid bet, his stupid cockiness, and his stupid brother. His twin, who was somewhere in the club right then, working his magic shamelessly as he so often did so effortlessly. There really was no point in Roxas staying any longer anyway. His best option was to just leave now while his dignity remained somewhat existent.

Instinctively, his nose wrinkled in a mixture of self-loathing and stubbornness. He hated giving up, and he hated losing - letting his brother win - even more. But he'd rather deal with the teasing a loss would ensue, the bragging and joking, than stay in such a hellhole. Too loud, too dark, too crowded. Sighing, he set his drink on the bar counter and hopped from the stool, making the first step for the door. In the darkness, he could only hope to find it.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted in his ear, over the music, obviously male, not too deep. Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin, so startled, and he whirled to face the man at his side. He saw only a figure - it was too damn dark to see anything of his face, but he caught the flash of white teeth and lips twisted in a grin. "Are you here alone?"

Roxas deflated, any glimpse of hope fading into a sour glare.

"Are you serious?" he snapped, nerves grating at how he had to yell to hear even himself. "That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard."

"Hey, don't flatter yourself, blondie," he answered, in that same joking manner as before. "I was just making sure you weren't lost. You could be sixteen, you know."

"_Ha ha_, hilarious," Roxas retorted, inwardly bristling. Normally, a comment like that would have genuinely upset him, but he was too pissed and grumpy to be offended. "Really, I've never heard that one either. You're very original."

"Whatever, blondie," the man laughed, and Roxas rolled his eyes before turning back to the door. But he paused, because something not exactly right registered suddenly, and he spun back around. Green eyes glinted at him devilishly in the flicker of the black lights' glare.

"How do you know what I look like?" he demanded, pressing his lips together when the man laughed again, loudly. It was a valid question - it was far too dark to see in the club. But then the man was leaning, too close, and whispering huskily in his ear.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked, breath hot and smelling sweetly of alcohol.

Roxas had to focus on breathing before being able to reply. He could feel the heat spreading from his chest as his heart began to spasm, blood pulsing so quick it hurt. Unbearably hot, the pressure expanding his insides. Everything throbbing.

He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? _No_, obviously! The guy was clearly a creep and a pervert, the type of man who couldn't be trusted. He preyed on the weak and small and helpless in dark clubs because he couldn't get laid on his own. But…

Wasn't fate trying to tell him something? Hadn't he come here for exactly this reason? He'd just given up on winning the bet, and this guy had appeared out of nowhere, an obvious answer to his prayers. Well, maybe not _exactly_, but he looked like a very easy solution to the problem on his hands. He was being handed success on a silver platter. Wouldn't he be stupid to turn it down?

"You're taking an awful long time for someone who's just going to say no," he suddenly whispered again, a little louder, voice brimming with amusement that made Roxas' face even hotter.

"Shut up," he bit back, swallowing hard when he felt the man tremble, their proximity diminishing without either of them giving consent to it. Apparently, Roxas wasn't the only one affected by their closeness. However this ended… It couldn't be _too_ terrible. Taking a deep breath, turning to glare into the man's green eyes, Roxas grabbed his jacket. "Come with me."

The man said nothing, but grinned wickedly at him and obeyed, following close to Roxas as he pushed his way to the door. He couldn't tell whether this was a good or bad idea, whether he was looking forward to whatever was about to happen or whether he was dreading it.

Roxas didn't do things like this. He just didn't.

But tonight…it looked like he was.

* * *

><p>Roxas never would have called city air refreshing, but stepping outside after being cramped in the club was like being submersed in ice water. It was dark outside, too, but cooler and so much more open and free. He sucked in a long breath, closing his eyes as the November breeze struck his face and cleared the remnants of the aching throb that had once been a furious headache.<p>

"Damn," the voice chuckled behind him, smooth and easy. Roxas tensed, suddenly overcome with the fear to turn around. Dear god…what if he was _ugly_? "You're a little smaller than I thought."

"I'm not _that _small," Roxas argued, spinning to glare at the man.

It was impossible, though. His words caught in his throat and his cheeks turned pink. He…he certainly wasn't ugly. The man was handsome, in a tall and dangerous way. He stood at least a head taller than Roxas, with a build that was lean instead of broad. Form-fitting jeans hung on his narrow hips, lengthening his already-long legs, and he wore a snug hoodie that accented his thinness without making him appear scrawny. He had a sharply featured face, with a fine jaw and nose, and slanted, fox-like eyes that were an unnatural shade of green. A wild mane of fiery red hair was combed back away from his forehead, but fell in jagged, irregular layers down his back. Strange enough were the two matching tattoos directly below each eye: black diamonds, stark against his peach-colored skin. He was certainly an odd looking person, but ugly? Not in the least.

"Huh…" the man seemed to hum, thoughtful as he studied Roxas with those bright, clever eyes. His lips tugged up in that smirk. "Prettier, too."

"Shut up!" he blurted, before even realizing what the man had said. When he raised his eyebrows at Roxas, and the compliment registered, he blushed brightly. Flustered, Roxas crossed his arms, frowning in a way his brother always called a "pout".

"Are you always so delightfully hostile?" he asked, grinning, thoroughly amused rather than taking offense. An easygoing guy. That was…new.

"I…I've been drinking," Roxas mumbled, the crease of his frown deepening. It was true. Normally, he was less uptight, but things had been different lately - _and _he was quite a bit of a lightweight. The man gave another grin, shaking his head and peering at Roxas disbelievingly.

"Are you really twenty-one, blondie?" he asked, a genuine question. A serious question. Roxas knew he could easily pass as a high school student. But he still hated hearing it.

"I'm twenty-two," he growled, which didn't come out like much of a growl at all. In fact, the man let out a laugh, clearly not buying it. Roxas glowered at him, mumbling, "And my name is Roxas."

That seemed to capture his attention. Quieting, the man, still smiling, stared at Roxas with one of those searching expressions. What the hell was he looking for?

"Roxie, huh?" he murmured, voice dropping as he got closer. Roxas clenched his hands, but held his ground.

"Roxas," he corrected, trying not to care when the man stopped just an inch from him. Roxas barely came up to his shoulder, had to turn his head up to look him in the eye.

"Well, _Roxas_, I'm Axel," he said, leaning down until his face was much too close. Close enough Roxas forgot they were standing on the city sidewalk, in public, with strangers strolling by, probably staring. "Shall it be your place or mine? Unless, of course, you'd rather stand out here in the cold."

Backing out now would be stupid and cowardly. And quite frankly, with those eyes digging right into him, Roxas discovered he really had no desire to turn the stranger - _Axel_ - away. He braced himself.

"How far away do you live?" he asked, hoping it was close, because he really was getting chilly and he kept thinking about what a scene his brother might cause if he got home and found Roxas with…

"Down on twenty-first street," Axel replied, with another wolfish grin. "One trip by subway from here. You?"

"Doesn't matter," Roxas said, shaking his head and gesturing for Axel to lead the way. The redhead still smirked, but did as he was silently commanded.

As Roxas hurried to keep pace with Axel, he couldn't help but wonder if this was at all…normal. He didn't do this type of thing. Was it supposed to be so…casual? Impersonal?

It was curious, though, that he was beginning to care less and less. There was something about Axel that was irresistible and dangerous, something he wanted to claim. This was why he'd gone to the club. This was the bet. Even so, he couldn't help the shiver that shook over his body.

Axel must have been watching, because he suddenly wrapped a long, lean arm around Roxas and pulled him snug to his side. When Roxas turned to glare at the man, Axel only grinned at him. His hard stare faltered instantly, replaced by a bright blush.

"You looked cold, _Roxas_," Axel explained, looking rather proud of himself as he led Roxas to the subway tunnel and down the grime-coated steps. "Can't have that, can we?"

"Really?" Roxas snapped - or tried to, as Axel guided him with liquid ease to one of the platforms. The natural fury in his voice was slowly dwindling to nothing, to a weak murmur. "Why's that?"

Axel tilted his head back and gave a loud laugh, one warm and full of life. Roxas blushed again, looking down at the filth littering the floor. There was almost nobody on the platform with them - just a woman clutching her young son protectively to her hip, waiting for the train on the opposite side, and a hooded man, probably in his early twenties, standing near the steps, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched to his ears. But Roxas was still…not quite embarrassed, but something close.

"You're a funny guy, _Roxas_," Axel murmured hotly in his ear, arm holding Roxas tighter to him. Roxas shuddered and gasped - much too loudly - as Axel's tongue suddenly swiped, slow and wet and warm, along the shell of his outer ear. The sensation knocked all thoughts, all questions from his mind, had him whimpering despite his earlier resolve and grabbing a hold of Axel's coat, clinging and using it to pull himself closer. He felt his nerves tingle at the low hum, both amused and something primal, Axel released against the hollow behind his ear. "And surprisingly responsive… _I like that_."

Roxas thought maybe that meant Axel was going to back off for a while, wait until they were at his house - it was a thought that was both a comfort and a disappointment. But he didn't have the time to decide which it was, because a cold hand was suddenly running up under his shirt, countered by the hot probe of the tongue behind his ear again, caressing that sensitive spot just under the lobe.

"Ah!" Roxas cried out, this time much louder. He could hear the train behind them, hoped the woman and her son were leaving, because his face was bright and his entire body was trembling. Fingers prodded at his nipples, and lips began sucking on his ear lobe. "Axel… Quit."

"Why?" Axel asked innocently, nibbling down to Roxas' jaw, along his neck. The hand slipped from his shirt and teased at the hem of his jeans instead. "You _like_ it."

_Shit, _he was good at that.

"Axel," Roxas whined, even as he instinctively curled into Axel's embrace. It was impossible to listen to the logic screaming in his mind. It had…well, it had been a long time since he'd felt anything like this. "Please."

"Begging?" Axel breathed, sounding intrigued as his fingers dipped into Roxas' jeans. Roxas meant to correct him, but wasn't sure exactly if Axel was…wrong. "Please _what_?"

"Not…now," Roxas forced himself to gasp, somehow pulling his head back so he could meet Axel's eyes with his own.

Of all the things that had taken away his breath that night, the look in those eyes was the most powerful. They flashed brilliantly in the platform's dim lighting, like a blazing emerald fire. So intense, bright and clear. They were not clouded with lust, not like Roxas knew his eyes looked, not like he'd expected. No, they were every bit as dark and dangerous as Roxas had originally suspected Axel was. Those eyes blew Roxas away.

"As you wish, _Roxas_," Axel purred, name rolling seductively from his tongue. But then he was grabbing his hand and pulling him to the edge of the platform, to the train. Hot and red, Roxas blinked. When had the train gotten there?

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Roxas asked, genuinely curious, not bothering to cover up his breathlessness.

"Like _what_?" Axel chuckled darkly, tugging Roxas to a corner of the rain car, successfully blocking him in. The metal against his back was freezing, but Roxas was burning up - he hardly noticed. Grinning, Axel leaned close to Roxas. "How am I saying your name?"

"You…you say it like…I don't know," Roxas stuttered, looking away with a huff. He wasn't always so easily flustered. "Like it's dirty or something…"

"Hm…maybe because it's so sexy?" Axel hummed, placing his lips again on Roxas' throat. Roxas, again, whimpered, trembling as lips and tongue claimed him. "Because it makes me want to do dirty things to you."

Roxas gave up. He relented to Axel's assault, falling into the corner and tilting his head back to allow Axel maximum access to his throat. He didn't know if they were alone on the car, but it was abruptly insignificant. It felt too good to care. And Axel wasn't letting up. He was ceaseless as he sucked and bit and licked, cleverly moving up…and up.

When Axel's mouth vanished, Roxas whimpered and opened his eyes, surprised to find they had been closed. He turned his head back toward Axel, becoming ensnared in those enchanting eyes once again. They stared at each other, and only until Axel's eyes flickered down to his lips did Roxas realize that Axel was moving closer.

And only when Axel's lips touched Roxas' did he realize why he had been moving closer. But as soon as their mouths locked, it was like they melded together perfectly, and Roxas swore he'd never be able to pull himself away. All the teasing had made him hot, but this was like fire, and it flooded his veins as if the flames were made of liquid. He moaned into the kiss, in a way that made him feel like a shameless slut, but that didn't matter either. Right then, he _was_ shameless. He grabbed Axel's jacket and pulled him close, as close as reality would allow, and opened his mouth for Axel, this dangerous stranger. He welcomed the forceful intrusion of Axel's tongue, delighting in how it dominated him instantly, pressing far until the tip of it brushed the top of his throat. He melted, lost all forms of defense. He was putting himself in this man's hands tonight.

It really was a short ride, because before Roxas knew it, Axel was pulling him off the train, onto the platform, up the steps, through the station. Fast enough to be exhilarating, but not rushed enough to draw attention. Roxas felt his chest pounding with every step, and he stared at Axel, his back and his head, as they emerged from the underground onto twenty-first street. Not many men had been able to so easily break down his defenses, especially when in he was in such an emotional state…

In fact, Roxas would bet this was a record. Because Roxas never gave in on the first meeting, nor the second, rarely the third. He liked the thrill, the flattery of being chased, of being yearned for, so he always played hard to get. Because he was good at it, and it never failed. But Axel… Maybe he _was_ drunk. Maybe it _was_ just the thought of losing the bet. Maybe…_maybe_ this Axel character was actually, genuinely special.

Axel suddenly slowed his racing, and Roxas turned up his gaze to peer at the tall apartment they'd come to. It wasn't a stunning resort, but it wasn't the rundown shithole type of place Roxas was familiar with being brought to. It was…impressive, for a city dweller. Inside, he received the same impression. Not imposing, but inviting. Immediate warmth, bright lights, polite smiles.

And he was being shoved abruptly into an empty elevator, his back thudding against the mirror plated against the back wall. Grunting softly as he winced, Roxas turned to Axel, who was already moving in on him, eyes fierce and walk primal. Roxas shuddered as Axel placed his hands on either side of Roxas' head, trapping him, moving closer…

"Hold that, please!"

Eyes widening, Roxas shifted to peek past Axel's body, watching in a mixture of embarrassment and anger as the man who had shouted - a young, struck-in-my-teens type guy with a mullet and a bulky guitar case - squeezed through the closing doors just before they shut. He flashed them both a smile before politely turning away and pressing his floor button. It was a long moment of shared disbelief between Roxas and Axel. Roxas could see the astonishment in Axel's eyes - Axel, who had not moved from leaning over Roxas, who was practically pinned to the glass.

And then those eyes darkened and flickered with power, narrowing at the intruder. Roxas swore, as Axel grit his teeth, that he literally growled.

"Seriously?" Axel snapped, receiving the mildly surprised stare of the young man. Roxas reached out to place a hand on Axel's chest, to calm him, but Axel's heart was beating so hard, the pulse resounded in Roxas' palm. "There's another elevator. I'm pretty sure it's free."

The guy just shrugged indifferently, a plain smile plastered on his face. He looked a little air headed, in Roxas' opinion, but it was clear he hadn't been planning on confrontation. It didn't matter anyway - the doors had already closed and the elevator was already rising. They would just have to wait.

"Dick," Axel muttered, the dangerous threat fading from his expression, even though his body remained tensed in fury. Roxas took a deep breath.

He touched his hand to Axel's cheek, softly as he could, and turned his head back so he was facing Roxas again. Wide green eyes stared at him. Not surprised or angry - just staring. Trembling uncertainly, Roxas leaned forward and hesitantly pressed a simple kiss to Axel's lips. It wasn't lustful, but Roxas still felt the flood of fire invade his veins. It was intimate and sweet…

Roxas didn't know if he was supposed to be even doing something like that. He wasn't familiar with such a fleeting, impersonal relationship. So, when Axel slipped his arms around Roxas and held them together, kissing him just as purely and passionately, Roxas thought he might faint.

It was absolutely the most perfect kiss.

The ding of the elevator alerted them they had arrived at one of the designated floors, and with a huff, Axel took Roxas' hand and led him out into the hall. He brushed past the young man with the guitar, and Roxas had to turn back guiltily to mouth an apology over his shoulder - even if he had been rather annoyed earlier. He caught a glimpse of the boy's reddening face, though, as the elevator closed behind them.

"We embarrassed that guy," Roxas said absently as Axel pulled to a stop in front of one of the red doors, golden number embedded in the wood: 313. He watched, quiet and feeling kind of awkward as Axel let go of his hand and began to search through the keys he'd pulled from his pocket. He watched the metal glint and thought about that kiss. Just as he was turning the key in the lock, Roxas blurted, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Axel paused as the door swung open. He let out a long sigh before turning to Roxas with an expression that told Roxas…maybe he wasn't so surprised.

"Yes," he answered, so blatantly and unashamedly, Roxas blushed. "_Are you_?"

Roxas bit his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets as he lowered his head. He was such an idiot. But…he hadn't been feeling this way before… But now…he couldn't just…

"I… I don't know," he admitted, breathing out as his mind whirled. He needed desperately to figure out what the hell was going on. He heard Axel sigh, lifted his eyes in time to see the redhead disappear past the frame. He left the door open behind him.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Roxas followed Axel, shutting the door quietly before venturing further into the short hallway. It opened up to a large living room and Roxas' lips parted in shock. A large flat screen, classy furniture, simple décor, and a wide window covered by thick red curtains. The entire room was warm. Chocolate brown walls and wooden furniture, deep orange couches and chairs, stark white carpet and white splashed here and there on the walls. The type of room that made his insides tingle.

The clink of glass caught his attention, and he followed the sounds to the wall that split the kitchen from the living room. Like before, Roxas was impressed, found everything colored dark and warm. A pleasant mix of yellow walls, brown cabinets, and marble countertops. Axel stood at one counter, pouring two glasses of something the color of amber. He turned as Roxas approached, and offered him one of the glasses. Hesitantly, Roxas accepted it.

"Maybe if I get you drunk…" Axel muttered, probably to himself, leaning back against the counter and bringing the drink to his lips. He didn't drink, though - instead, he sighed and gave Roxas a pitifully tortured look. "I'll have you know I'm hard as a rock right now."

Roxas flushed, even as Axel turned back to his glass and tipped some of the contents into his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, wincing at Axel's skeptical grunt. Roxas sighed and set his own glass down. He wanted so desperately to go to him. To touch him. "I… It's not that I don't want to… I really do."

"Then why?" Axel asked, walking toward him again. He was watching him, studying him. Roxas didn't move as Axel put his arms around him, lowered his lips to his neck and licked. "Why do you tease me, Roxas?"

"I… I just…mmm…" He couldn't think with Axel sucking on that one particular sensitive spot that no one had ever found before. He was dizzy and disoriented. He moaned softly, head falling back even as he fought for control. There was no doubt how much he wanted it… "I want to see you again!"

It was silence like no other.

Slowly, Axel raised his head, eyebrow quirked as he gave Roxas a look the blonde had been dreading. A look of wariness, of uncertainty, of disbelief and hesitance. Squeezing his eyes shut, Roxas ducked his head, hating the threat of tears burning his throat.

"I didn't before," he explained, fingers tightening where he had grabbed Axel's forearms. "But I… I just don't do this. I never have. I thought it'd be easy, but there's something about you I want to… I just don't want you to be a one-time thing… I can't handle that…"

"Roxas," Axel interrupted, shaking him lightly to draw his gaze up. The way he said his name…so serious, so deep…not playful anymore. Roxas shuddered, but looked up. "You don't want to sleep with me…because you want to see me after tonight?"

Roxas nodded.

"You know…" Axel chuckled, drawing Roxas in again. His green eyes calmed, danced in delight in absolute confidence. "That can be arranged."

"What?" Roxas blinked at him, staring blankly at Axel's amused smirk. "It… It can?"

"Well sure," Axel laughed, shrugged, and grinned at him. "I mean… I'm single right now. Have been. I'm not much of a one-night guy myself. Besides. You're cute as fuck."

"Oh…" Roxas responded, wondering how many times this man was going to make him blush like a little school girl. He felt so small, so tiny, so helpless in Axel's arms. He had no idea what to say.

"So…" Axel hummed, dipping his head down to kiss Roxas briefly. "Does this mean you'll fix my little…problem for me? It's starting to hurt…and it _is_ your fault, after all…"

"Now that you mention it," Roxas giggled, lifting his head for Axel and slipping his hand down to brush his fingers against the bulge in Axel's pants. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p>Like every other room in Axel's apartment, his bedroom was…warm. To say the least.<p>

To be honest, it was more like being engulfed in a vortex of deliciously hot flames. Granted, that _could have_ just been a side effect of the assault of Axel's mouth and hands as they stumbled past the door frame toward the bed, but the bright scarlet surrounding them certainly helped. He vaguely recalled being taught in an art class that red was the most dominant color on the wheel - it made the human heart rate increase just by looking at it… Roxas doubted that was possible at this point.

Because his heart was already racing at maximum velocity. If it beat any harder, Roxas was fairly certain he'd have a heart attack; it was already hurting his chest like hell, and his ribs felt as though they were preparing to collapse. But the red walls…they were nice.

It gave him an extra kick of…well, heat. The same flames he saw in Axel's brilliant hair and flickering behind his glowing green eyes now encompassed the both of them, and Roxas relished in being swallowed by them. There was nothing better than this foreign heat crawling through his veins and bubbling inside his core. Just as much as Axel's lips, it made him squirm and gasp.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of clothes in the process of being removed and lips subconsciously trying to stay pressed together. Roxas felt as though something had happened… It wasn't the alcohol, and it wasn't the bet… It was something about Axel that made him shed his inhibitions and his worries. It was something that made him grin like an idiot as he grabbed the bottom of Axel's form-fitting hoodie and tugged it roughly over his head. Something that made him wind his arms around Axel's neck and draw him towards him, opening his mouth and meeting his tongue with his own.

It didn't take long for Axel's fingers to find the button of his jeans, and Roxas lifted his hips to assist in taking them off. He didn't think twice about it, and he threw his head back and cried out when Axel cupped him through his boxers and returned to sucking his neck. Ah, now_ that_ was Roxas' weakness. He had no idea why, but there was something about the way Axel's lips fit so right around his skin, and how the pressure drew all the blood to one spiraling part of his neck… He arched his back, moaning, clawing at Axel's shoulder blades. The skin was tight across Axel's back, taut with muscle and something…perfectly masculine that made Roxas feel not only smaller…but smaller in a _good _way. Oh, but he couldn't explain it.

He couldn't explain anything about Axel, especially not with him biting on his collarbone like that, and not with his hands working simultaneously to both fondle his crotch and pull his boxers down at the same time. Everything was an absolute mess, especially in his head. All he could consciously register was that one of the hottest men alive was about to make love to him and that _it wouldn't be the first time_. That alone, turned Roxas on; knowing that this was just one fearless, scalding night of many to come was enough to get Roxas hard.

"You're…" Axel laughed breathlessly in his ear, and Roxas mewled at the unexpected sound of his voice. That dark, low, beautiful voice that rang so clearly through the murky mess of his brain. "You're a lot louder than I thought you'd be."

Roxas gasped - not because of Axel's words, but because at that moment, he'd jerked his boxers from his hips and taken a hold of his member all in one movement. As he began a steady pace, his palm creating a terribly slow, amazingly warm friction against his skin, what Axel had said registered. Had he been yelling out? That was…odd of him. A bit uncharacteristic - Axel was surely mistaken. Roxas was _quiet_ in bed.

"_Ah!_" Roxas cried, voice breaking as Axel's thumb pressed into his tip with enough pressure to make Roxas' senses spasm uselessly. Axel chuckled again, warm lips caressing the side of his neck, his hands not stopping. Whining past his lips, Roxas turned toward Axel, face flushed, chest heaving. Axel stared back at him, eyes flaming with wicked delight. "I thought _I _was supposed to be fixing _your _problem."

"Trust me, _Roxas_," Axel purred, squeezing the base of his shaft with a quirked eyebrow and a sideways smirk. Roxas groaned and melted back into the sheets, his thoughts reduced to a pool of nothing. "_This_ gets me off just fine."

"At least," Roxas gasped, finding the strength in his lifeless arms to grab at Axel's jeans determinedly, "Take your own damn clothes off."

"Why of course," Axel chuckled, kissing the corner of Roxas' mouth briefly before turning his attention to his own pants. As he was in the process of kicking them off, though, Roxas couldn't help but grab that strikingly handsome face and bring those lips to his once more. He needed the energy, the fire that those kisses poured into him - because they did without fail every time. It wouldn't take much for him to become addicted to it. "_Damn_, you are feisty for someone so tiny."

"Sorry," Roxas muttered instinctively, trying to find his breath, some _semblance_ of breath, at least. This, this night, it was going to kill him for all the things it was doing to his body.

"Don't apologize; I like it," Axel assured him, kissing everywhere on his throat as his hands worked at his own boxers. As he leaned up to kiss Roxas again, their mouths opening naturally against one another, tongues winding together, he admitted, "Shit, I love it."

"It's only because of you," Roxas gasped, whimpering as Axel's hands once again found his throbbing member. "I'm normally not…_ah_! Fuck… I'm normally not like this."

"I'm _honored_," Axel teased, his grin flashing in the dimly lit room. Suddenly, he was prying himself away from Roxas, reaching across the bed to throw open the drawer of the nightstand and search its contents. He returned to Roxas a moment later with a small bottle in hand. "Wouldn't want to hurt you, now would we?"

"Well, I don't know… Are you a sadist?" Roxas asked, not really expecting an answer, but shivering when Axel tilted his head back to let out a rich laugh.

"How cynical," Axel breathed, trailing his fingers, now wet with lubricant, from Roxas' member to the tight ring of flesh that quivered as soon as it was touched. Roxas tensed, shuddering against Axel as the tips of his index finger pressed forward and slid inside him.

"Please don't take your time," Roxas suggested, thrusting his hips downward onto Axel's finger, and moaning loudly when a second finger abruptly joined the first.

"Not a virgin, hm?" Axel inquired curiously, choosing a steady pace to stretch Roxas with. Roxas forced one eye open to glare at him.

"You thought I was a virgin?" he snapped - this, too, was a common assumption strangers seemed to make regarding him. Looking as small as he did, he apparently gave off the vibe of being sweet and innocent, too…which was rather ridiculous. Roxas was picky about the lovers he chose, but once they were chosen, he enjoyed endless nights of sex more so than they did - in fact, his need for it had caused a few of his relationships to go…wrong. Biting his lip, Roxas squeezed experimentally around Axel's fingers, moving his hips in time with their movements. Staring up at Axel foggily, he assured him, "Because I'm not."

"Such an adorable contradiction," Axel chuckled to himself, before suddenly hooking his index finger inside of Roxas and pressing into _that_ spot. Roxas didn't know whether he felt the piercing pleasure or saw the white stabbing at his eyes first.

"_Yes_!" he screamed, clutching at Axel, his nails digging into his back as Axel continued to poke and prod at that special trigger inside him. He clawed at him, writhing beneath him, trying to regain his conscious, coherent thoughts. "_Oh_… Axel, yes… Please. _Axel_."

"_So _much louder than I thought," Axel sighed under his breath before he removed his fingers. Roxas whined in protest, but Axel was kissing him again, hard enough to blow away any ideas of objection. He could feel Axel positioning himself above him, his head rubbing against his entrance. "I'm assuming you're ready?"

"Hell yes," Roxas gasped, and he pressed his hips down just as Axel thrust forward. All the way in.

All at once.

It was a moment of such bliss, Roxas was stunned to the point of silence. He threw his head onto the pillows, and his back arched to such a point it ached; yet, no sound uttered from his lips, even as they parted to cry out. He felt so _full_, so _complete_. It was a cliché thought, one that Roxas would once have been disgusted with himself for so much as considering. But Axel inside of him felt more natural and perfect than any of his previous lovers. _This_ was what he needed. After tonight, Roxas knew that he would never be able to stomach the touch, the kiss, the look of another. Axel was all that would satisfy him after this night was done.

"You okay?" Axel suddenly asked, his voice light and wispy, and Roxas wondered if that was because he was feeling everything _he_ was feeling. He straightened his head to gaze up into those eyes, which shone with such luster, they glowed in the dark. Neither said a word as they stared at each other, chests rising and falling, limbs trembling where they lay wrapped around one another.

"Kiss me," Roxas blurted, so abruptly, he was surprised to realize that the demand had come from his own lips. But Axel looked less than startled; in fact, he did little to respond at first, but then a slow smile began to curl softly at his mouth. Roxas licked his lips nervously, his hands quivering on Axel's back. "Please?"

And so Axel did.

* * *

><p>"His name was Riku… We dated for a little over two years, so I guess one might say I got too attached, because I figured he cared about me as much as I did for him. We had moved in together after a year and a half and we shared everything - at least, I had thought we did. When he broke up with me, it felt like it came out of nowhere. Suddenly I wasn't good enough. He didn't want me anymore. He told me I was too harsh…which I guess I can understand. But I'd thought he'd understood me and the way I act. I'm a stoic person by nature… I thought it didn't bother him. He'd never said anything about it before."<p>

"Sounds like a dick," Axel contributed, nodding helpfully. Roxas couldn't help but smile, his fingers playing across Axel's chest subconsciously as they lay together, swallowed by the beautiful afterglow of their love making.

"That's what my brother said," Roxas sighed, tucking his head under Axel's chin, where it fit snugly and perfectly against his shoulder, neck, and chest. "Sora - the one who convinced me to go to that club. He got tired of me moping around… He said that I still wasn't over Riku, even though we broke up three months ago. Me and my pride… I was dumb enough to fall into his trap. He made me bet that I couldn't bring myself to 'hook up' with another guy - as he so eloquently put it - because I was still thinking about Riku."

"Were you?" Axel asked, and when Roxas lifted his head to peer at him, he saw no anger or jealousy or hurt. Simple curiosity, and Roxas had to smile softly. His other hand found Axel's hair, twisting strands of it gently between his fingers as Axel's caressed his back.

"No," he said - sweetly, quietly, truthfully. "The one-night stand thing, I already told you, isn't my thing. So, before you showed up, I was really just trying to find a way out of the bet."

"Did you say yes to me because of the bet?" Axel chuckled, eyebrow raising even as he leaned forward to press an unexplained, spontaneous kiss to Roxas' lips. It ended quickly, but it was delicious. Roxas hummed, gazing at Axel through half-lidded eyes.

"Partly," he admitted, tilting his head dreamily. "But you're too irresistible to simply be the solution to a bet for me. Make no mistake, I'll have plenty of fun rubbing you in Sora's face if you let me. But you…this… I'd like you to be more serious than a rebound guy."

"Well, good," Axel sighed, kissing him again. With a playful growl, he wrapped Roxas up closer to him, making it impossible for him to move away. "Because I wasn't planning on letting go of you so soon. _In fact_, I may never let you leave my apartment."

"It _is_ a nice apartment," Roxas said with mock thoughtfulness. He grinned despite himself. "I believe I'll have to accept those terms."

"You know, I _knew_ you weren't a club kind of guy," Axel suddenly informed him, knocking his forehead against Roxas' with a whimsical, self-appreciating glow in his eyes. It was an expression that made Roxas giggle with its silliness. "I happened to be passing by when I saw you and some other kid walking into that club - must have been your brother. But I swear, I saw you and I knew. I thought, _what the hell_? That's no place for a guy like that… Oh, and something along the lines of, _He must be mine_."

"I suppose that's a good thing, then," Roxas laughed, leaning forward so that his nose, too, was pressed to Axel's. "Because you know I'm all yours… Ah! But that would explain how you knew what I looked like."

"Yeah, that, and I can see in the dark," Axel deadpanned. It was so smooth, so natural, Roxas laughed so hard, the momentum rolled him onto his back. Axel followed him, their legs tangled, his smile glowing. "You're easy to amuse, little _Roxas."_

"Hmmm…" Roxas hummed as Axel took to kissing his throat again, sucking occasionally at the places that most frequently got a response from him. "I love it when you say my name like that."

"What, _Roxas_?" he purred, licking the line of his jaw as the sweet roll of the "x" met Roxas' ears. He shivered and laughed at the same time, delighted at Axel's ability to handle him so…perfectly. "_Roxas_, _Roxas… Roxas_!"

"Hush!" Roxas giggled, but he was laughing too hard at Axel's exaggerated wanton cries to actually mean any of it. But Axel did indeed quiet down, chuckling as he gazed at Roxas with that easygoing grin. Suddenly serious, still smiling, Roxas told him, "I can't wait to get to know you."

"_That's _a relief," Axel breathed, and for a second, Roxas thought he was joking again. However, Axel's smile remained steady and calm. "Because I was going to ask you if I could take you out on a date tomorrow night."

"Oh," Roxas gasped, feeling his face heat up at the seriousness of the question…and the way his heart trembled with girlish delight. Averting his eyes shyly for a moment, he mumbled, "Of…of course."

"Good, then," Axel said, grinning - whether it was at Roxas' blush or at his answer or for some other reason, Roxas had no idea. But he did know that he loved that smile, and he loved the words that came next, "You know… I'm not tired yet…and it's only a little past midnight."

"What a coincidence," Roxas giggled, running a finger down Axel's chest, staring up at him through his eyelashes. "I'm not tired either. I suppose that means the night is not over?"

"You suppose correctly," Axel said with a grin, and leaned down to kiss Roxas again.

And again and again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I must say, I'm kind of proud of this one. I'm so used to writing Chains and Birth; I realized that this was my first attempt at writing AxelRoxas without their roles in either of those fics. So, this was quite the experience for me. Anywho, I like the way it turned out (sorry about not doing the full lemon...I kind of do that a lot... XD...but sometimes, I feel like the whole thing is unnecessary...). Well, I hope everyone else liked it, too. I was actually inspired by BIGBANG for this one. :3 I've always heard of them (I've been a die-hard fan of JYJ/TVXQ, Super Junior, BoA, Koda Kumi, Gackt, SNSD, etc. for years) but I never listened to BIGBANG until recently. I'd always like G-Dragon's solo work, but something made me listen to BIGBANG one day... and damn. G-Dragon and T.O.P. together is genius. Two rappers: A feisty, crazy tenor and a chill, badass bass. Love them. This fanfiction was actually named after one of their latest singles: Tonight. The story was inspired and driven by Tonight and High High, so youtube them if you're interested. ;)**

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
